Complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) transistor devices are the building blocks of modern day integrated chips. CMOS transistor devices use local oxidation to attain a planar topology that lends itself to easy metal interconnect coverage and high device density, thereby allowing for a large number of CMOS transistor devices to be connected together on a same integrated chip. By interconnecting a large number of CMOS transistor devices together, an integrated chip can be formed to implement increasingly complex functionalities.